The invention relates to a luminaire for tubular discharge lamps comprising an elongate support, to the ends of which holders suitable for one or more lamps can be optionally secured. Such a luminaire is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 8126463.
The known luminaire is more particularly suitable for elongate tubular luminescent low-pressure mercury vapour discharge lamps, in which the plate-shaped metal support forms part of a housing which partly surrounds the lamps. At each end of the support are formed two recesses, in each of which a holder with a lamp fitting can be secured. The luminaire is then suitable for two lamps. When in each pair of recesses a specifically formed holder provided with only one lamp fitting is secured at the ends, a one-lamp construction of the luminaire is obtained. Such a construction is especially advantageous for the manufacturer because during the manufacture only one type of support is used both in the one-lamp construction and in the two-lamp construction. The holders are locked in the support and can be detached therefrom only with great difficulty so that a user cannot easily choose himself the construction he wants. A disadvantage of the known luminaire moreover is that a comparatively large number of separate holders is necessary.